Lydia and Damian
by love-lexi
Summary: This is about two ex-best friends who fall in love! its a great story! read to know more! :
1. Chapter 1

**Lydia POV:**

The family reunion was coming up in 2 weeks; I was so excited I could barely contain my excitement anymore. Not only would I get to see and party with all my family for like a week but also I would get to take a road trip with my best friend and my cousin! It would be the best vacation of the year. My family would fly to west Virginia while I fly to Coeur D' Alene to meet my cousin and his friends. I knew the friends he was bringing; they had been his best friends for a couple years now and had come to many family events, including my birthday. In addition, since he gets to bring them I get to bring my best friend who is pretty much like family she's around so much. She knows everyone, even my new aunts, uncles and cousins because she came to my grandma and grandpa's wedding a couple months ago.

I was sitting around doing homework ahead so I wouldn't have any homework over winter break when I got a text from my cousin.

_Tanner: hey_

_Me: hey! What's up?_

_Tanner: Nothan, just thinking about the trip. U?_

_Me: Haha same! So who is all coming on the trip? You, Me, Lela, Noah and Mason?_

_Tanner: yeah and I was thinking of inviting Brittany too! _

_Me: No way in hell am I spending over a week with your prissy ass girlfriend!_

_Tanner: Oh My! Why do you have to be so mean? What did she ever do to you?_

_Me: she never did anything to me it's just how she acts. I don't like her, got a problem with it? Don't invite her, then we wont have any problems! :) _

_Tanner: fine! Ill find someone else to come with us! _

The next week and a half flew by in a blur, nothing major was happening in school so nothing was difficult. Thursday night Lela came over, we talked about the trip, and she helped me pack. We packed sweat pants, jeans, long sleeve shirts, sweatshirts, pajamas, essentials and all my snow gear. We had to fit it all in one big suite case and one little one since we were flying to Coeur d' alene before driving to west Virginia. I would have to pack the rest of my stuff tomorrow after school.

Friday was even more of a blur then the whole week had been. Lela and I had drove by her house to drop off her school stuff, grab her suite cases and say goodbye to her family. When we got to my house our other friend, Brooklyn, was waiting to take us to the airport. Since my parents had left earlier in the day, I had to way to get to the airport so I asked Lyliana to take us. I finished packing everything I needed, double-checked and then headed down stairs. We loaded Lyliana's car with our stuff and we were off. When we got there we said our goodbyes and checked in. we only had a little while to wait till we could board. Coeur d' alene was only like a 30-minute flight to Spokane. My Uncle Jared was picking us up from the airport and would drive us to Tanners the next morning. Even though we had been talking about the trip all week, that's all we did the entire flight. When we got off, we followed the line out to the waiting area to find Uncle Jay. He greeted us with big hugs and of course tried embarrassing the crap out of us. When we found our luggage, he led us out to the car and asked us how our trip was and what our plans were for the road trip. When we got to his house, the kids came running out, super excited to see us. My other grandparents were there and they almost had dinner ready for us, my favorite too, Hamburgers and fries! They drilled us on all the details of the trip and the reunion. By eight, everyone was exhausted and my grandparents left. Lela and I slept on the couch and was woke up around 7 to go to Tanners, he wanted to get a head start.

When we got to the house, Mason's truck was outside but no one was around. We went inside and found the three boys goofing off; they hadn't done anything Tanner said they would have done by the time we got there. So I gave them each a job and we all got to work getting ready to leave. A half hour later we all had just come inside to regroup and get our plan together when he walked in, the one person in the whole state who I did not want to see. The tall, dark brown haired, emerald green-eyed jerk—Damian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lydia POV**

That's when I blew up" What the Hell is he doing here?" I asked Tanner.

He looked a little scared to answer at first, "I invited him and he's coming, no complaining." I knew his mind was set and there was no way I was going to win, no matter how much arguing I did. So instead I told everyone to get the rest of his or her stuff and get in the truck, it was time to go. Mason was driving and Tanner called shotgun so four of us were stuck in the back seat. Why we couldn't take something else, I have no idea. I was the last one out of the house and everyone was in the truck but Damian. When I went to go get in, Lela and Noah squished against one door. When I told them I would sit over there they said no which left me next to Damian, fun! It was very cramped and uncomfortable being in the back seat with three other people, especially when you are trying to sit as far away as possible from one of them who is 2 centimeters away.

Everyone was anxious for a while until it really hit that it would be a couple days before we actually got there. For a while we all just talked, then slowly everyone started to do their own stuff. I was the first to leave the conversation, I grabbed a book and stuck my headphones in. My book was a good one, it got my mind of everything that was going on in the truck. It also helped that my favorite band, Short Stack, was playing on my iPod and it was my favorite song, werewolves!

"Today I went, to speak to god, but the sky was empty and the clouds

Fell down around me and you. As we stood, hand in hand, I hoped you'd

Invent me a sea of love in which to drown me and you."

I was so caught up in the song I hadn't even noticed Tanner talking to me. "ya?" I asked as I noticed we had pulled over at a gas station.

"We are getting food, you want anything?"

"No thanks! I'm good." But I did have to pee so I patiently waited for Damian to get out and then ran for the bathroom. When I got back out to the truck I was the first one back. The peace and quiet was nice but it didn't last long because the next person back to the truck was Damian. When he got in I refused to look at him, I could feel him looking at me. "Come on Lyd talk to me! You have been ignoring me since I showed up at Tanners house. We are going to be in this truck for 2 more days, your guna want to talk to me." For his sake and mine I didn't say anything I just sat and started at my hands. He seemed to get mad at this but I didn't care. He seemed like he was going to say something else but he didn't because everyone was starting to come back. Everyone could tell something had happened between us and of course the boys just had to know.

"You ok back there Damian?" Mason asked.

"Oh yeah, just dandy." He huffed.

"What were you doing back there before we got here?" asked Noah.

"Just trying to get Lydia to talk to me." He said.

"Did it work?" Tanner asked.

"Nope not at all." He replied. For some reason my cousin smiled at that, funny what makes that boy smile.

"You ok Lyd?" Lela asked.

"I'm good!" I told her, even though I didn't feel 'good'. "let's get back on the road" I said, to get the attention off me.

By six Mason was done driving for the day, so we found a hotel and got 2 rooms, one for the girls and one for the boys. Everyone pretty much went their own ways. Lela and the boys went swimming while I went to our room. After about an hour Tanner knocked on my door.

"Hey." I said as I opened the door.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you." He said. I sat there, waiting for him to say something.

"Well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for inviting Damian, I don't know exactly what happened between you two but I thought I could help. I guess its not much help seeing as you wont even say one word to the dude." He said, laughing a little bit. "What did happen between you guys?" This brought a whole bunch of memories back from when all of the drama between us happened.

I was lying in bed watching one of my favorite movies, A Walk to Remember, when I heard my pone buzz. I sat up and looked at the phone, it said _new text message from Damian._ I hadn't talked to Damian in like a month, which was like a record for us because we talked all the time. He was my best friend I told Damian everything. Yeah he was younger than me, so? And yeah he was also Tanners best friend before he was mine, but that didn't matter, he's someone I can trust. Or at least I though he was until I actually read the text he sent me. _Hey, will you send me a picture of your tits?_ The first thing I thought when I read that was what an asshole, after all this time of being friends it all comes back to him being a perverted ass. I had known he was an ass and a man whore but I still thought we had a better friendship than that. I cussed him out for a while until he told me he hadn't texted me that and that it was Noah's cousin. The sad part was I had believed him but only long enough to cuss Noah and his cousin out, by the time I was done I knew Damian had done it. But not only had he been the one to ask me, but he lied about doing it too. How could I ever trust someone who would lie about asking his best friend for a picture of her boobs? I told him I would text him later.

It was two years ago that I sent him that last text message and hadn't talked to him since. So being stuck with him in a truck for 3 days was hell, especially when everyone is trying to get us to talk again.

"Oh My! I'm going to kill that bastard." He jumped up as if he was going to go after him now. I jumped up and stopped him. "No, don't! Just leave it alone. I only told you so you would understand how I was feeling. But I don't want you to do anything. Just act like you have been, don't change anything. You keep being a butt about where everyone is sitting and I will keep complaining about sitting next to him. Its only 2 more days and then we will be at the reunion and I will barely have to see him." I told him. He didn't look pleased or really like the idea but he had no choice, it was my problem to deal with so my decision on how it would be dealt with. He finally agreed and after a while everyone but Damian showed up at our room and we watched a movie. When they started to fall asleep, I kicked them out so we could get a good nights rest for the long trip ahe The next morning I woke up in a really good mood, despite the previous day. I got up, showered and headed down stairs for breakfast. I loaded my plate with yummy food since I really hadn't eaten anything yesterday. I was stuffing my face when Noah and Mason came down. They took one look at me and started laughing their asses off. I started laughing too because it was funny. I looked like a chipmunk I had my mouth so stuffed with food. "Holy shit! I had no idea a girl could eat so much!" Noah practically yelled to the entire room. "Have you met my family, all of us know how to eat!" I mumbled as I tried to swallow what was in my mouth. When we finished eating, the boys and I walked back to our rooms. When I walked in the room, I saw Lela sound asleep in her bed and Damian laying on mine, flipping through the channels trying to find something on TV. All I could do was stand in the doorway staring at him and since I was giving him the silent treatment, I couldn't ask him what he was doing in MY bed!

"You guna ask me what I'm doing in here and then scream at me to get out?" he mocked. I didn't say anything, I just glared at him deeper. Therefore, he went on. "See, since my plan of trying to get you to talk to me yesterday didn't work. I have to come up with a new plan, I'm going to keep talking to you. All the time, I'll eventually talk to you so much you will get so annoyed you will just have to talk to me." He seemed pleased with himself, but to me his plan seemed flawed. If he annoyed the shit out of me I would just explode and still be mad at him, if not more because I was so sick of him. But let him try, I don't care. I'm stubborn, I can take it.

(Random Damian POV)

Damn Lydia is hot yet so damn frustrating at the same freaking time. When Tanner asked me to come on this trip with them three weeks ago I was like "hell ya!" I get to spend a week with Smokin' Lydia and she is bringing a friend, a guys biggest dreams. But I didn't sign up for this shit, Lydia won't even give me the time of day and this trip sucks. One upside though is that Lydia's friend, Lela, is pretty hot. She keeps giving me these looks like "I want you". Not guna happen though, I am going to get Lyd to talk to me and she will end up kissing me and more if ya know what I mean. Sitting so close to her is killing me. I get why she is so upset with me but come on, I am a guy! It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, it happened almost two years ago, Stop being so freaking stubborn and get over it already.

ad of us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Damian POV**

Damn Lydia is hot yet so damn frustrating at the same freaking time. When Tanner asked me to come on this trip with them three weeks ago I was like "hell ya!" I get to spend a week with Smokin' Lydia and she is bringing a friend, a guys biggest dreams. But I didn't sign up for this shit, Lydia won't even give me the time of day and this trip sucks. One upside though is that Lydia's friend, Lela, is pretty hot. She keeps giving me these looks like "I want you". Not guna happen though, I am going to get Lyd to talk to me and she will end up kissing me and more if ya know what I mean. Sitting so close to her is killing me. I get why she is so upset with me but come on, I am a guy! It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, it happened almost two years ago, Stop being so freaking stubborn and get over it already.

Lyd Just stood there, glaring at me and damn she was hot when she was pissed off. I just smiled at her, which seemed to make her even madder. Instead of doing anything about it, she went and woke up Lela, then went into the bathroom and did her hair like such a girl. A few years ago, when we were really close she didn't give a shit what she looked like, especially on a road trip. For the rest of the morning I followed her around, never shutting up. I told her everything, about school; the classes I had, what teachers I liked and didn't like. I told her about my friends and what shit they cause. I even told her about my ex-girlfriends, I had hoped to get some type of reaction out of her, but I didn't. It almost felt like old times, except for the fact that you know, she wasn't talking back to me.

When we finally got back into Mason's crap truck and back on the road it was nine o'clock. As soon as we got going Lydia's ear phones went in and she got her book out. I pulled out one of her headphones, "so, whatcha reading?" I asked. She didn't reply. " Is it a good book?", "I heard you have been become a huge book nerd since we stopped talking." I just kept asking questions for like 2 hours straight, I was amazed I didn't run out of stuff to say to her. You could tell she and everyone else was sick of listening to me blabber on about pointless shit.

"hey, can we pull over and play in the snow?" Lyd asked Mason and Tanner. He pulled over and we all pilled out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lydia POV**

I was about to beat Damian over the head with a metal rod, he was so freaking annoying! He hadn't shut up in the last 4 hours and I wasn't the only one getting annoyed either. So to get away for a little while I asked if we could get out and play in the snow. We all got out and put our snow gear on, where mason had pulled over there was a huge hill we could climb and explore. Once we got all of our gear on Lela and I started to hike. It was good to take a break from being in that truck and being so cramped together. And it was so pretty outside, standing on top of the hill looking down on the snow covered tree's.

"You ok?" Lela asked me as we were both gazing at the scenery in front of us.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I replied. And I would be as soon as I could get away from Damian. I was so deep in thought I didn't notice my surroundings until a huge snowball hit me in the neck and went down my coat. It was so cold, I screamed and turned to see who did it—Tanner. Oh, was he going to die! I bent down and grabbed a good handful of snow, made sure it was packed together and threw it at him . he thought he was funny, until he turned back towards me and the snow ball hit him right in the face.

THE WAR WAS ON!

He came running for me, grabbing snowballs and chucking them at me. Eventually everyone got involved. Poor Lela got ganged up on by Mason and Noah and they dumped a butt load of snow on her. By the time I got her all cleaned up she said she was freezing and went back to the truck. Mason went with her to go warm up the truck for her. Tanner and Noah found some tracks and went to go check that out. As for me, I was not getting stuck with Damian so I went for a walk. But I didn't stop him from following or talking. I couldn't even listen to him with out wanting at scream at him. He was walking right next to me, on the side of the mountain. With out thinking I kicked his feet out from underneath him. His eyes went wide and he started to fall. He was trying to grab everything around him to save him but he was only coming up with snow until he grabbed my leg. Before I could save myself he went flying down the mountain, dragging me down with him. I screamed all the way down. All I could think was I am going to die.

Luckily the hill didn't have to many rocks or anything so I didn't get scratched up too bad. I heard Damian hit the snow-covered ground with a thud and I landed right on top of him. Too tired and sore to move, I just laid there trying to catch my breath.

"Well if this is what it was going to take for you to get on top of me I would of done it sooner." He said. That's all it took for me to get off of him. I stood up and started walking away.

"Lyd I was just kidding, will you just stop?" he was yelling after me. I didn't stop because he asked. I stopped because we were stranded. There was no way of getting out- we were in a hole.

He shut up when he realized the same thing. We both started yelling for help! I felt around in my pockets, shiiiiittttt! I left my phone in the truck.

"Give me your phone." Those were the first words I had said to him in over 2 years. He looked at me a little surprised and then handed it over. I called Tanner, then Mason, then Noah nobody in their right mind was answering their phones. Good for me because I memorized Lela's phone number and she always has her phone on her.

"Lydia! Where are you?" she asks right away.

"umm… we are kinda stuck in a hole at the bottom of the mountain.

"What the crap did you just say?"

"i said.." I got out before she cut me off.

"No I heard what you said; I just didn't think you were serious."

"Oh I'm serious, haha ill tell you the story later. Can you just get us out of here please!"

"Ok just one more question… who's phone is this?"

"Who do you think! It's not mine!"

"Oh that means you talked to him!"

"GET US OUT!" I really didn't want to talk about this right now, especially with him standing right in front of me.

"Ok here talk to Tanner."

"What you can't answer your phone? It's a crisis!"

"Oh my, will you chill out. What's wrong? Where are you? Where is Damian?"

"Uh that's what I have been trying to tell everyone! Damian and I are stuck in a hole at the bottom of the mountain!"

"Oh Hahahahahahaha! How did you get down there? Were you two rolling around in the snow?"

"As funny as you think you are, you aren't, just get us out, I will explain later!"

"Hahaha ok. Masons got a rope, we're coming!" I hung up and handed Damian his phone back; he had a smirk on his face.

"You guys were talking about me weren't you?" he asked. "And I don't mean you and Tanner!" I just lay down in the snow and took a big breath.

"Lydia! Seriously, the only time your going to talk to me is when u want my phone, really?"

"Not everything is about you Damian!"

"I know its not but why won't you talk to me."

"Maybe I just don't want to talk to you?"

"I don't believe that. After that night you said you would text me later, you never did."

"Yeah well I didn't trust what I would say, I still don't."

"Why?

"Because you hurt me Damian! You were one of my best friends and then you go and ask something like that and you lied about asking for it! I can't just forgive and forget something like that!" When I finally got the courage to look up his head was down and he wasn't looking at me.

"I am sorry Lyd." He said it so softly I barely heard him. "Noah and his cousin Gavin were over at my house and Gavin was talking about all these hot girls that he talks to all the time and how he got a couple of them to send him pictures of their boobs. He started going through my phone and asking who was who and what they looked like, he got to your name and he saw you and I was trying to show him that he wasn't as cool as he thought he was. After I sent the text I automatically regretted it but I couldn't take it back." He finally finished, but he hadn't answered everything.

"Why did you lie about asking for the picture?"

"When you started to yell and cuss me out I freaked out and I told you it wasn't me. I felt bad for Noah that you took it out on him but I wasn't about to tell you I did it. So Noah told you it was Gavin, he was the one who gave me the idea and it wasn't like you knew him. I just didn't want to lose your friendship, but in the end it didn't help." We both were silent for a while, then he came and sat next to me in the snow.

"Do you think you could ever trust me again?"

"I really don't know, what do you expect Damian? It's been two years—why now?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't expect you to still be so mad at me." We were quiet for a long time. "Do you think you will forgive me?"

"I don't know I'm sorry." Damian and I sat there for what felt like forever, until Tanner and Mason showed up. They had climbed down the mountain to get to us.

"How ya guys doin down there?" they asked.

"Just fine." Damian replied.

"Can you please get us out?" I called up to them. It took a while but they finally got us out. Then we started our hike back up the mountain. Damian and I were walking side-by-side the whole time he kept bumping into me.

"Stop it!" I said. What did he do? He did it again and hard this time, I almost lost my footing.

"You're such a butt! Stop, I'm going to fall." We were both kind of laughing. He did it again and I fell on my butt.

"I am going to push you back down into that hole if you do it again." I said pointing back down the mountain.

"Oh my, will you two stop flirting and start walking faster, we are already 4 hours behind schedule." Tanner yelled behind him. We walked faster but we were still messing with each other. We got all of our snow gear off and into the warm truck when everyone bombarded us with questions.

"What the hell happened?" Lela blurted.

"How did you guys get stuck?" Noah asked.

"How did you guys get down there?" Mason asked. Tanner just sat there, looking at me confused. I understand why he was confused, First we ended up in a hole together and when we come out we are talking again and acting friendly towards each other. He probably figured I wouldn't forgive him but I don't know if I fully have.

"She freaking kicked my legs out from underneath me. So I grabbed her legs and brought her down with me." Damian started.

"He was annoying the crap out of me, he wouldn't shut up. I got a little mad and kicked his legs. I didn't think I would go down with him and I didn't know there was a hole at the bottom!"

"What took you guys so long anyways? It couldn't have taken you that long to get down to us." Damian said.

"Well… we got down there in like 10 minutes but when we got closer we heard Damian apologizing so we left you there. Then we sort of found more tracks and followed them and forgot about you guys!"

"Are you kidding me? We could have been out of that damn hole sooner if it weren't for some stupid animal tracks! You guys are ridiculous!" I told them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lydia POV**

Since we had been stopped for four hours we only got to drive for two more hours. That means we would be in hotels for two more nights. We got rooms side by side again with conjoining doors. Since we were all getting along we ate dinner and then went and watched a movie. Damian and I ended up really close together and playing with each other's hands through the whole movie. We all fell asleep in one room, when I woke up Damian and Lela were on either sides of me and Noah was at our feet. Damian had his arm around my waist and was cuddled up against me. Tanner and Mason were on the other bed. I was really comfortable and didn't want to get up but I really had to pee.

I gently lifted his arm and slowly crept out of bed, careful not to wake anyone up. I went to the bathroom, I was just going to sneak back into the bed but when I opened the door Damian was standing right in front of me. He pushed me back in the bathroom and shut the door behind us. He slowly pulled me close to him and our faces got closer and closer. The kiss started out soft, barely touching lips. We pulled back shortly but only long enough for him to push me against the counter and kiss me harder. A moan escaped from the back of his throat as he lifted me onto the counter and he pulled me closer until I wrapped my legs around his waist. We were totally in our own little world until we heard the main door close. It made us jump back a little; we sat there smiling at each other for a few minutes. Then we decided to go over to the other room and watch TV since no one was up. Before we left, I grabbed a few bucks. We walked down to the vending machine and got one diet and one regular Pepsi and a couple pop tarts. We were arguing about which was better—chocolate or strawberry—when we walked in the other room. Tanner was just walking out of the bathroom, he looked down and saw us holding hands, shook his head and left.

"That was weird." Damian said.

"Ya just a little." We sat one of the beds and watched Jersey Shore.

"This show is so stupid yet entertaining." Damian said.

"I know the most annoying couple has to be Ronny and Sam, all they do is fight, have sex, act cuddly and fight again! It's ridiculous!" I complained.

"I think my favorites have to be Jwoww, Pauly D and Vinny! They're awesome!"

"Oh my god I know they are my favorites too!" we were still chatting about Jersey shore when Lela came bursting into the room. She took one look at us cuddled up on the bed together and started jumping up and down squealing like a mad woman.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" she kept saying.

"You knew what?" Damian and I asked at the same time.

"That you two would eventually end up together!" she seemed so pleased with herself, like she had something to do with it!

We had the truck loaded and on the road by eight thirty. We were all in our regular spots except Damian and I were cuddled together watching a movie. I looked up from the movie by the feeling someone was watching us, I looked at Noah, no not him he was passed out in the corner. Lela was making a bracelet. Mason was crashed in the passengers spot; he hadn't felt like driving today. When I looked at Tanner he was glaring at Damian, switching his eyes between him and the road. I reached down and pulled up word on my computer

_Me: Tanner keeps giving you the stink eye_

_Damian: I've noticed, I just didn't want to say anything_

_Me: why not?_

_Damian: I don't know, I didn't want to start something if no one else noticed it but me._

_Me: Well you should have said something to me. I wonder what's up with him?_

_Damian: Do you think it has anything to do with us?_

_Me: Maybe, because he just found out what happened 2 years ago between us and he wasn't very happy._

_Damian: he didn't know before?_

_Me: no, I didn't tell him. I had texted him that night but only to say "tell your bff to stop texting me."_

_Damian: That explains why I got those texts from him, you really were that mad?_

_Me: yeah but it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that we are together. _

_Damian: it matters to me I want to know everything._

_Me: fine, but you cant keep beating yourself up about it, I did that enough in the last 2 days!:) _

I told him everything, about how I felt like I was going to throw up when I saw the text and how I was shaking, I was so mad that he would ask for it. How I didn't sleep that night and how I wouldn't tell anyone but Lela and 1 other friend. He turned so white I thought he was going to be sick.

_Me: I knew I shouldn't of told you, you look like your going to be sick. You ok?_

_Damian: I'll be fine, I'm glad you told me though. I hadn't realized I hurt you so badly. I am sorry Lyd, very sorry._

_Me: Babe, I know. You don't have to keep telling me. I forgive you!_

We looked into each other's eyes and I could tell that saying I forgave him made him feel so much better. The color came back into his cheeks and he looked so happy. He kissed me then, but it was sweet, nothing like the one we had experienced in the bathroom this morning. We broke apart when we heard Tanner clear his throat.

_Me: HeHe oops!:)_

_Damian: If I kiss you again, will it piss him off even more? Lets try!_

_Me: As much as I want to kiss you again, no way in hell am I going to do it again if it is only to piss off Tanner!:/_

I elbowed him in the ribs and he pretended as if it hurt him. Lela decided she wanted in on the action too. Before she wrote anything she read everything, we had typed. I didn't care but our conversation was going onto 6 pages by now and she is a majorly slow reader.

_Lela: Maybe when we stop at the hotel tonight you guys should talk to him, the boys and I will go swimming or something._

_Me: Good idea, I think we should do it babe!:)_

_Damian: We can try. _

_Lela: by the way, you two are disgusting. First, you go from hating each other to over the top lovebirds. _

_Damian: If you remember correctly, she was the one hating and not talking to me! I was trying to get her to talk to me for 2 days!_

_Me: Ha Ha!_

All the sudden my phone started to ring—but where was it? We all dropped what we were doing and searched. The truck was such a mess and now that I thought about it, I hadn't had my phone since we had left Coeur d' alene!

Damian found it under the seat. I answered it on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Lyd? Its mom! What's up? haven't talked to you since you left! How far away are you guys? Shouldn't you be in today?" man did she asked a lot of questions!

"Mom slow down! We actually had a little incident and we wont be there till tomorrow!"

"What? What type of incident?"

"Nothing major! I kinda kicked Damian down a mountainside, he pulled me down with him and we were stuck there until Tanner and Mason got us out. We are all good and should be in tomorrow morning."

"Stop it! Can't you see I'm on the phone." I said to Damian because he was tickling me.

"Hey Charlotte!" Damian yelled into the phone

"Hi! Damian? Since when was he with you?

"She says hi back." I told him then answered my mom, "Since the whole time!"

"I thought you hadn't talked to him in 2 years and were mad at him?"

"Well a lot has changed, you'll see! Well we are going to loose service here soon so I will see you tomorrow and I will tell you everything! Love you bye!"

As soon as I hung up, I got another call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lyd! Its Lyliana!"

We talked for a while and I told her I would explain everything later. When we hung up I took a picture of Damian and I and sent it to her with a caption saying "Cutie isn't he!;)"

Damian and I continued to take goofy pictures. Some were silly and some were sweet. Its probably cliché but there are even a couple of us kissing. As soon as we stopped at a hotel, I was going to post them on facebook.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lydia POV**

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Damian is whispering my name and kissing me. When I opened my eyes, no one was in the truck but the two of us. So I let him take it further, he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him and deepened the kiss. Our hands were everywhere, exploring each other over the clothes. I wasn't ready to do more than that and Damian understood that. When I pulled away I was glowing I was so happy and my lips were a little swollen from all the kissing, I stayed on his lap though.

"What is going to happen to us after this trip?" I asked him, never looking away from his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen to us? You will go back to Coeur d' Alene and I will go to Boise. And everyone knows long distance relationships don't end up working." I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. He wiped away the stray tears as he talked.

"You don't know? Well it makes sense; you haven't wanted anything to do with me in two years."

"Know what?" I asked but he kept rambling.

"BABE! Know what?"

"Lyd. I don't live in Coeur d' Alene!"

"What? Where do you live? Don't tell me it's further away!"

"Babe, last year I moved to Boise! My Mom's work transferred her."  
>"You did what? Seriously! Oh my god!" I really did start crying now, I was so happy. I hugged him so tightly I don't think he could breathe but he didn't say anything just hugged me back and kissed me again and again.<p>

When everyone got back in the car it still looked like I had been crying.  
>"Were you crying?" Lela asked. That got Tanners attention.<p>

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing happened sillies!" I told them with a huge grin on my face.

"Then why were you crying?"  
>"Because I didn't know Damian had moved to Boise and it just made me really happy to hear it." My smile didn't go away the rest of the day.<p>

_Damian: you know I have loved you more than a friend for a very long time?_

_Me: really?_

_Damian: when you texted me the day Michael Jackson died I was so happy, I had been trying to build up the nerve to text you!_

_Me: Haha, how cute! Sorry I don't have any confessions for you! I honestly didn't know what I felt for you until yesterday when I kicked you down the mountain! And now that I know what a damn good kisser you are, I'm not letting you go! _

_Damian: I can show you some more!:)_

We stopped earlier than usual because we would be in by 11 the next day and wanted one more night without the parents. We only bought one room since the second one had been useless the night before; it had two queen size beds and a couch. So two people on each bed and 2 on the couch because it pulled out into a bed. While Tanner was checking us in Lela and I went to the bathroom. We were washing our hands when we heard a scream come from the lobby—curious—so we went to go check it out. When I stepped out, I saw Tanner punching Damian in the face. Damian was trying to protect himself but wasn't fighting back.  
>"You're not right for her; you're going to end up hurting her. For as long as I can remember all you could talk about is how you're going to get into her pants." I ran up to Tanner yelling at him to stop. Lela and I pulled him off.<p>

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"He's no good for you Lydia! He's going to see you long enough to have sex with you and dump you like he does every other girl he sees!" I looked down at Damian and I knew it wasn't true, between the look in his eyes and the way he had been acting lately.

"No he wont, I know he won't."

"How would you know, you haven't talked to him in two years."

"You have to trust that I know what I'm talking about Tanner. He won't do that to me, besides I know how to protect myself."

"But.." I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"But what Tanner? I don't go and beat the crap out of your girlfriend and then tell you how bad she's going to hurt you, even though I really want to but everyone gets hurt." He didn't say anything, just walked out the front door. No one chased after him; we all figured he just needed some time to cool off. When we got up to the room Lela and the boys went swimming. I took Damian's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He sat down on the tub and I washed up his face. His right eye was a little swollen and it looked like he was going to have a black eye in the morning. He also had a cut above his eye and a little bloody nose. He pulled me close and hugged me.

"Why did you protect me? Why didn't you believe your cousin?" he asked

"First I couldn't stand by when someone is getting the crap beaten out of them and they aren't fighting back. And second when I looked at you I just knew. The past 2 days you have been so gentle and kind; if you had wanted to get in my pants you would have been doing a lot more to do so." He gave me a kiss and I left so he could take a shower and I lay on the couch, when he came out he was shirtless—and damn did my boyfriend have muscles. He came and lay on the couch with me and rested his head on my stomach—he fell asleep 10 minutes later and I wasn't far behind. When I woke up Damian was still laying on me, I just lay there and watched him sleep.

After a while I couldn't stand it any longer, I started tracing his face. He slowly woke up with a huge smile on his face. He started kissing up my arm, in the crook of my neck and all over my face. When he finally got my mouth he was laying on top of me, we kissed long, slow and sweetly. I could of stayed right there forever, all I could think was I am falling for this boy and we had only been dating for 2 days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Damian POV**

Holy shit was Lyd amazing! My life had flip flopped in a matter of two days. Everything was changing, down in the hole I confessed everything to her. She just looked at me, begging me to tell her, that one look made me putty in her hands. So later that night when we were watching a movie we slowly inched towards each other until we were holding hands, then we would take turns tracing shapes on our hands. We had all fallen asleep in the one room, when I woke up once during the night we were cuddling, I had never cuddled with a girl in my life! The next morning when I woke up and she wasn't there I kind of freaked inside until I heard the toilet flush. I was just going to see if she wanted to go watch TV in the other room but when I saw her I pushed her back into the bathroom and kissed her. It was so gentle at first but I couldn't stand gentle, I _needed_ to kiss her. I pushed her against the counter and we both lost it from there. Damn was she a good kisser too.

The whole car ride I just wanted to sit and make out in the back seat but Tanner kept glaring at me so when we stopped I couldn't let her sleep, I wanted more! I pulled her onto my lap and explored her with my hands. In the beginning of the trip, I had said I just wanted to get with her and be done but now I didn't. I wanted to take things slow—which I had never done with a girl either—and make sure I didn't eff things up, thank god we live in Boise now or I wouldn't have Lyd.

The way she protected me from Tanner stunned me the most. Lydia and Tanner are like brother and sister they are so close, always looking out for each other. So when she told him to leave me alone and stood up for me I knew that I had to prove to her that I wasn't the guy that Tanner was saying I was, I was better than that and I was in it for the long run.

I woke up to Lydia tracing my face it felt so good. I started kissing her all over the place. Since we were on the couch, I was hard to make out with her lying next to her so I moved on top of her. We were just starting to deepen the kiss when I heard Tanner and the gang come in the door. Mason, Noah and Lela ran back out, forcing Tanner to stay.

"What the hell? Why don't you have a shirt on?"

"He took a shower and then we took a nap, its not like we did anything, chill out!" Lydia answered.

"Like that's believable!" he said back. I whispered to Lydia to leave. She didn't look like she was going to leave, but she did.

"What the hell Tanner?" I asked him. "What is your deal?" He looked like he wanted to beat the shit out of me again.

"If you're going to hit me again, just do it already! But I'm telling you know I won't fight back."

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Because if I fight you back I'm just giving into your obscene idea's about me and I want to prove to Lydia that that isn't who I am. I think am falling for her, and I want to do everything right."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lydia POV**

When Damian asked me to leave I wasn't going to, but I figured they needed to sort things out on their own—so I left. I didn't go far, actually I sat right outside the door and waited. After about fifteen minutes I was getting antsy and I couldn't wait any longer so I barged in. Tanner was sitting on one bed and Damian was on the other, they had the sports channel on and were talking about the game.

"Are you guys serious?" I asked standing in the doorway. They both gave me funny looks.

"You mean to tell me that you were just going to let me sit in the hallway thinking you were still talking when really you have probably been sitting here for 10 minutes watching a stupid game!" I couldn't believe them! They both started laughing at me, I didn't find it funny. Damian pulled me down onto the bed and I cuddled right into him.

"You guys are ridiculous, so I am assuming you made up?"

"Would we be sitting here if we hadn't?" Tanner replied. He wasn't paying attention so I threw a pillow at his head.

Lying there, I think I fell asleep again because watching sports isn't my kind of thing. When it was over, I suggested we go get something to eat. We hadn't seen the boys or Lela so we went in search of them. When we got downstairs I saw Lela and a guy sitting in chairs talking, they looked deep in conversation. When we walked up I recognized the person, it was my second cousin, Jace.

"Oh my god, Jace! How are you?" I let go of Damian and gave him a hug. Tanner shook his hand and said hey.

"Hey Lydia, hey Tanner! I thought you guys would have been at the reunion by now."

"We would have been if it hadn't of been for these two." Tanner said pointing to Damian and I. He then went on to tell him everything that has happened the last 4 days. Jace was laughing his butt of at the end.

"So I see you met my best friend Lela." I said to Jace.

"Yeah we have actually been sitting down here talking for a couple hours."

"That's where you escaped to, I've been sitting upstairs watching a boring game on TV with these two dummies!" I said to Lela. "We were going to go get some dinner, you want to come with us Jace?"

"Sure I would love to!"

"Do you guys know where Mason and Noah are?" I asked just as they came walking up.

We went to Pizza hut, which was just down the road so we walked. We got a couple of pizzas and ate there. Once we got back, we said goodnight to Jace and that we would see him at the reunion tomorrow. We left Lela so she could say goodnight by herself. Everyone fell asleep early; it ended up being just Damian and me since we had napped all day. He got up and pulled me up. He told me to go change into my bathing suit and we headed down stairs, the pool was open all night.

When we got there, no one was there, seeing as it was midnight. This gave me butterflies for some reason and Damian squeezed my hand. He turned and looked at me and gave me a sly face, and ran and dove into the pool. I walked myself into it in the shallow end and went toward where he jumped in. I couldn't see him. The room was dark except for a couple lights in the corner and the moon light shining in from outside. I felt hands wrap around my waist and I gulped air in before I got pulled under water. I opened my eyes, not caring about the chlorine, and Damian pulled me into him and kissed me; which was difficult because there's no air under water. We both came up, gasping for air and laughing hard. I was giggling and he just smiled and watched me. I felt my cheeks turn pink and he pulled me toward him. The way he was looking made me feel nervous, no guy had ever looked at me with so much want in his eyes. All I could think was how fast my feelings were growing, when we started this car ride I all could think about was how much I hated him and couldn't get over how badly he had hurt me. But the other morning when he kissed me, I could tell how sorry he was and he cared for me a lot. Now standing in this pool with his hands and lips all over me, I could honestly tell him how much I loved him. In my mind, I never thought it possible to tell a person you loved them after only 2 days but now I could. I was just afraid of what he would say.

He kept staring at me, watching every little move I made. He swam over to where I was and he pulled me close and hugged me. He held me there for a while. Sometimes you don't need to kiss someone to show them how much you care for them. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Damian POV**

I really wanted to tell Lydia I loved her but I was too afraid to say anything incase she didn't feel the same way. I felt a little bad because she looked so nervous and a little scared. When we had first walked in, I could tell she was nervous and I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. She smiled back and I dove into the pool. She walked herself into the pool, I hid in the corner, and when she got close to the area where I dove in I went under water and yanked her under with me. As soon as she opened her eyes I kissed her, it was a little awkward because neither of us could breathe. But no matter where I kiss her it is still amazing and still make my heart skip a beat. After she swam around a little but she knew I was watching her and she kept giggling and looking embarrassed so I went over to her and hugged her. We just sat there hugging for the longest time.  
>"Why are you so nervous around me?" I asked her.<br>"Because of the way, you are looking at me. "She replied.  
>"What way am I looking at you? "<br>"Like you want me, but not just that you want me—you need me." Damn did that girl know how to read me, I sat there a little stunned that she had guessed me so easily but I quickly snapped out of it when Lyd turned red again.  
>"What?" I asked again as I laughed at her.<br>"That look gives me butterflies! I can't help it!"  
>"I give you butterflies. "<br>"Of course you give, me butterflies..." she laid her face into my neck and I kissed her head, and I felt her breath on my neck as she talked again. I loved her. I knew it for a fact. Then I didn't want to let her go... So I wasn't going to. We dried off and walked hand in hand back up to the room. Mason and Noah were sharing the pull out bed on the couch; Tanner and Lela were on one of the bed but had pillows between them and were facing opposite directions. That meant that that Lydia and I got the other bed.  
>"I call dibbs on first shower!" she whispered to me as she ran into the bathroom. You could hear her laughing as she shut and locked the door. I lay on the bed waiting for her and accidentally fell asleep. She woke me up to push me over and fell asleep next to me.<br>When I got up the next morning it was around 7:30, I had only slept for like 4 hours. I decided to get up and take a shower. I was deep in thought washing all of the chlorine off me when I looked up just in time to see a big pitcher of ice water being dumped on me. It was so cold when it hit my skin, I inhaled quickly and loudly trying to register what just happened. All heard was someone laugh and shut the door. I quickly shut the shower off, put a towel around me and ran after them. When I got out into the room no one no was there. I put a pair of shorts, turned the shower back on and hid behind the door. After a few minutes, Lydia came sneaking into the bathroom with another pitcher of water. Before she could saw me, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into the shower. She started screaming that she still had her clothes.  
>"Then take them off!" I told her. She looked at me, trying to figure out if I was serious or not. Then she slowly reached down and pulled her shirt up and over her head. I was so busy looking into her eyes I hardly noticed she still had a tank top on. I just could not believe she would actually get undressed in front of me and in the shower. Then she started laughing, "Hahaha ya right, no way am I taking a shower with you, it's way too soon no matter how much I like you!" I think I proved to her and myself there was no way I was going to take advantage of her—ever! I pulled her close and kissed her, water still running on us and our cloths getting soaked.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Lydia POV**

I couldn't believe he pulled me into the shower when I still had my pajamas on but at the same time it was kind of romantic kissing under the running water. After a while, we climbed out and I took off all the wet cloths except my bra and underwear. Damian stood there staring, I know I was teasing him but it was too much fun. So while he stood there staring I went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"See something you like?" I asked. That snapped him out of it quickly; he now made a point of not looking at me at all. I grabbed his face in my hands and made him look me.

"Whats wrong, don't like what you see?" I asked again.

"Damn no!" He replied.

"Then what's the problem? Why did you look away so quickly, I was only teasing you!" while I talked I jumped up on to the counter at sat there staring at him.

"I don't want to screw things up Lyd, I don't want to lose you—I cant lose you."

"I don't want to lose you either." With that he came over and put his hands on either side of me on the counter and leaned really close, just staring into my eyes. Then he moved his hands to the outside of my thighs and slowly tickled up and down them till he made it up to my upper back and pulled me close. He kissed me so sweetly it gave me shivers from my head all the way down to my toes. There was one thing I knew for sure, when we got to the reunion we were sneaking off and I was going to tell him I loved him whether he says it back or not.

We had eaten breakfast together and got on the road at 8:30 as usual. it was only a four hour drive and we only had 45 minutes left. we all were sitting in out usual spots talking about how we dont want to go to the reunion now it had been such an amazing trip with just the six of us. we didnt want it to end. When we got close i was told to call someone to get directions to get to the cabins. we had to follow this little one lane snowy road. when we finally got ther evertone came running out to greet us, grabbed our bags and we all went inside.

It was so ridiculously loud. It was almost 9pm and the day had gone by so quickly. We had played board games and had snowball fights with the younger cousins and now all the adults were getting a little tipsy – which was more than entertaining to watch. It was only the six of us older kids and we were watching the older men play poker.

"How about we go take a walk or something?" Tanner suggested. It was supposed to be a full moon tonight anyway, and the stars were out and it would be beautiful with the snow shining… I could tell Damian I loved him. But i would have to get us away from the others which was going to be suspicious looking. We didn't even bother asking the adults, just left a note on the counter saying we were going on a walk and would be back before 11. We didn't dress very warm, but all of us grabbed scarves, gloves, and hats.

We ended up walking into the woods and finding this huge area. It was so pretty, when you walked in there was untouched snow and it was as if the trees were protecting you and they made a circle around you. The boys found a bunch of logs and wood under a couple trees where the snow could not reach. They cleared away the snow in the middle of the circle of trees, built us a fire, and brought us other logs to sit on. We sat around the fire talking, we ended up telling stories about when we were kids. Almost all of the had Tanner and I in them and here and there everyone else was in them. No one had a clock or phone on them so we had no way to keep track of time but if there had been a problem we weren't that far away from the cabin and could of heard them calling for us. Soon everyone was getting tired so the boys covered the fire in snow to put it out and we walked back.

When we got there, it ended up being two am and everyone was asleep. There was a note on the counter saying that there were two rooms in the attic type area and the boys were to sleep in one room and the girls in the other. We all said good night and headed off to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Damian POV**

It sucked that we were made to sleep in our own rooms but I guess when we got home we could be staying in separate houses. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep but eventually I did. The next morning I was woke up by someone shaking me, I couldn't of been sleeping very long, it was still a little dark outside. When I rolled over to see who it was they started pulling me off the bed and handing me my cloths. I couldn't tell who it was until they grabbed my hand, I knew it was Lydia. She quietly and gently pulled me out of the room and down stairs. You could hear some people up but no one had come out of their rooms. She led me to the back door and we put on our warm cloths.

We walked back to the circle of trees we had found last night. Lydia went over and sat down on one of the logs, so I followed her. When I sat down she turned toward me and smiled.

"What?" I asked her. She giggled a little bit.

"Nothan!" she said still smiling. The way she was acting made me laugh.

"If nothings up then why did you drag me outside this early?"

"Because I wanted to be with you… alone!" she said smiling a little bit wider. Just looking at her I knew something was up, she looked nervous but you could tell there was something she wanted to say.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked me.

"Because you look like you have something you want to say to me but are nervous to say it."

"Damn you know how to read me! You know, before this trip started I was so excited to hang out with my cousin and my best friend. Then I found out you were coming and I was pissed because I didn't want to see or talk to you. But down in that hole, everything changed. I am so happy you came on this trip with us!" as she was speaking she came over and sat on my lap, which was a little difficult seeing as it was a small wobbly log.

"The first time you kissed me I could tell how much you cared. And the fight with tanner, if I hadn't meant anything to you, you would have fought back. And everything in between and since has been amazing!"

"And you say I know how to read you! It has been pretty amazing!" I said and kissed her forehead. She just leaned into me and we cuddled for a minute. She was very quiet.

"Is there something else you want to say?"

"Maybe….. well yes…. Im just…"

"Nervous?"  
>"Yes!"<p>

"What does it have to do with?"

"You?"

"Just me?"

"and me."

"What about you and me?"

"Our relationship."

"what about our relationship?"  
>"My feelings!" I honestly had no idea where she was going with this, she had this huge grin on her face but I had no idea what she was thinking.<p>

"What about it?" she looked down, but soon after she seemed to build up her confidence and quickly looked up at me.

"Damian McDearson, I Love You!" she smiled wide and looked so amazingly happy. I couldn't believe she said it. I was stunned into silence. This whole time I had been trying to find out a way to tell her I loved her and thinking maybe she didn't feel the same way. But this entire time she has been doing the same but she just had the nerve to say it first. What a chicken ass I am! After a while her smile kinda started to fade, it was probably because I just sat there stunned and never said anything back.

"You don't feel the same way do you? Oh god, what did I just do? I totally just ruined our relationship. You don't feel the same way do you? Oh god!"

God dammit Damian, think! DO SOMETHING! SAY SOMETHING YOU DUMB ASS BEFORE SHE GETS UP AND WALKS AWAY!

We both tried to stand up at the same time and ended up falling over backwards and she landed on top of me. I rolled her over so I was on top of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Lydia Carson, I Love You Too!" She grinned really wide and we kissed! It felt so good to say I love you to her, I had been waiting to say it to her. I just can't believe it too me so long to say it back to her!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lydia POV**

1 month later-

Life is amazing! After we said I love you we went back to the cabins and hung out with my family for the rest of the week. Then we flew home with my parents. They had fun drilling Damian, I had fun watching. Meeting his family was a little nerve racking but I made it through and I love being around them. He has three brothers and one sister. His sister and I get along very well, she is 4 years younger than us and is always talking and gossiping with me, she is adorable. One of his brothers is older than him and the other two are two years younger, I get along with them pretty well too, they like to pick on me. After getting home, it took some time to get used to sleeping in separate houses in separate beds but we got used to it because we are constantly on the phone talking or texting or just together in person. The only down side to everything is we don't go to the same schools. I got to Renaissance and he goes to Mountain View, They are close so we go out to lunch together. Other wise life is great; I have an amazing boyfriend, wonderful family and great friends. Life couldn't get any better!


End file.
